Je crois bien que je t'aime
by ShittyFeather
Summary: Même la passion du football ne peut pas empêcher un coeur d'aimer. Peu à peu, les attirances et les premiers amours se créent !


**Alors, premièrement, bonjouuuuur ! **

Je tiens à préciser que cette fiction est une fiction Yaoi… autrement dit, des bisous, des regards et des histoires de cœur…entre mecs _(et oui, __mes__ petits gays sont des tendres _ _)_! Vous êtes prévenu(e) s. De plus, et à mon plus grand regret, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne pourrai menotter Gouenji que dans mes fantasmes… xD

L'orthographe des noms varient entre Goenji et Gouenji, Kidou et Kido. Ils se nomment respectivement Gouenji Shuuya _(l'attaquant, le blanc/blond, sexy et sérieux */*)_ et Kidou Yuuto _(le milieu de terrain, le brun, en gros le génie aux lunettes de plongée *O*) _

Sur ce, j'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à lire cette fiction, autant que j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire !

Il y a Gouenji x Kidou biensûr et dans les rêves de Toramaru, Gouenji x Toramaru, évidemment ... Peutêtre que dans les prochains chapitres,** d'autres couples se formeront :D **

* * *

><p><strong>Partie 1.<strong>

« Nice passe Kido ! » Cria Goenji à travers le terrain. Le milieu de terrain des Inazuma Japan était en effet un excellent joueur et un stratège accompli. Cette passe précise et puissante avait permis à l'attaquant vedette de marqué un superbe but à Endou, le capitaine de leur équipe.

« L'entraînement est fini pour aujourd'hui !

-Oui coach !»clamèrent les joueurs, tandis qu'ils se scindaient en petits groupes.

Goenji et Kido partir ensemble en riant vers les douches, sans se presser. Bientôt, il ne resta plus sur le terrain que Toramaru et Hiroto. Ceux-ci s'étiraient paresseusement, Toramaru l'air maussade. _Goenji regarde-moi. Regarde-moi comme tu regardes Kido. Tu es mon idole. Goenji, suis-je important pour toi ? Goenji… Non, Shuuya. Shuuya, ne m'abandonne pas. Tu es ce qui représente mon défi ultime et ma motivation en même temps. Je me battrai de toutes mes forces pour te garder près de… Non pour te battre ! Et quand je t'aurai battu, j'aurai un autre combat à mener._

« -Toramaru, ça te dit de t'entraîner encore un peu avec moi ?

- Hm, pas de soucis. »

Toramaru prit une balle quelconque et shoota dedans en visant le torse de son camarade. _Contre moi ça, Hiroto._Ledit garçon essaya de la contrôler mais fut lourdement projeté en arrière. Il se releva, visiblement surpris de la force de l'attaque.

- Dire que je pensais te ménager, tu ne t'es pas assez dépensé à l'entraînement de cet après-midi ?

- J'ai retrouvé l'envie de me battre pendant les étirements, répondit Toramaru en souriant.

-Très bien, s'amusa Hiroto. Tu vas prendre cher, dit-il avec un sourire quelque peu effrayant.

_Je n'aurais pas dû le provoquer…_frissonna le jeune garçon.

Hiroto trottina tranquillement jusqu'à la balle et fonça vers son adversaire avec une vitesse étonnante. _Goenji, il ne me passera pas._ Toramaru bloquait chacune des avancées de son rival avec une facilité incroyable. Mais il ne parvenait pas à prendre la balle. De loin on aurait pu prendre ça pour une danse, tellement c'était fluide. Ils se comprenaient parfaitement et connaissaient les réactions de l'autre mais aucun de pouvait prendre l'ascendant. Pendant 10minutes ce balai de jeux de jambes précis et vifs continua. Ils transpiraient à grosses gouttes mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait abandonner. Et depuis 10 minutes deux autres garçons les observaient, ce qu'ignoraient les deux adolescents sur le terrain. D'un signe de tête ils descendirent sur le terrain et se placèrent sur les côtés latéraux des joueurs. Hiroto et Toramaru firent un effort immense de concentration pour ne pas penser à autre chose. Soudain, un éclair jaune, bleu et blanc passa entre eux et le ballon disparut. _Goenji !_Il partait à l'assaut d'un but vide quand Kido surgit et lui barra le chemin. Les yeux de l'attaquant s'allumèrent tandis que ceux du jeune Toramaru s'éteignirent et que sa poitrine se serra. Il souffla, dépassa les deux qui combattaient pour la possession de la balle.

« - Goenji ! Ici ! » Mais l'attaquant vedette ne l'entendit pas, et Kido lui vola la balle, dépassa Hiroto puis se retrouva en vis-à-vis de Toramaru.

« Tu n'me passeras pas, Kido !

-On verra bien, lui sourit-il.

-Kido ici ! » Cria Hiroto

Kido fit une passe en arrière à Hiroto qui lui repassa et c'est ensemble qu'ils franchirent le barrage formé par Toramaru.

Kido tira droit dans le but, un tir franc et puissant. Toramaru courut jusqu'aux cages et se jeta devant la balle pour dévier le tir ce qu'il réussit juste avant de tomber violemment sur le sol.

« -Toramaru ! »

_Goenji. Il s'inquiète pour moi ? Ou il est en colère parce qu'ils m'ont passé ?_

Shuuya lui attrapa par la main et l'aida à se relever.

« - Tu vas bien ? Belle défense ! S'enthousiasma Goenji.

Il l'avait félicité ! Et il l'avait aidé à se relever. Et ses yeux… ils brillaient _! Je ne dois pas rougir ! Enfin, je suppose que ça ne se verrait pas de toute façon vu l'état dans lequel je suis._

- O-oui ça va. Merci ! Répondit Toramaru avec un grand sourire.

-On a bien mérité une douche non ? » Proposa Hiroto.

Les trois autres acquiescèrent.

Ils se rendirent donc tous les quatre ensembles à la douche, chacun discutant avec l'autre. Les douches des vestiaires étaient spacieuses et propres mais communes. Ils se retrouvaient donc tous les 4 nus, ruisselant, mais à un bon espace de l'autre. (Se mettre à côté de quelqu'un dans des douches communes vides, plutôt suspect non ?) Toramaru faisait bien attention de ne pas fixer son idole se lavant d'une manière qu'il trouvait plus que sensuelle. Il ne pu s'empêcher de s'attarder sur son corps modelé par les longues heures d'entraînement, le teint de sa peau qu'il trouvait magnifique et ses cheveux blancs lui tombant sur le visage. Il était magnifique ! _Stop. Occupe-toi de ton cul merde ! Tu n'es pas amoureux de lui._Il chercha des yeux sa bouteille de savon. _Merde, je l'ai oubliée !_

« - Goenji-san, tu peux me passer ta…Eh ! Mais tu as ma bouteille ! Rends-la-moi !

- Viens la chercher, Toramaru ! Le taquina-t-il en lui tirant la langue.

- Goenji-saaan ce n'est pas sympa ! »

Le benjamin se dirigea vers la douche de son aîné et s'accroupit pour prendre sa bouteille de savon. Soudain Goenji se tourna vers lui, le surplombant de toute sa grandeur et le regarda avec un sourire en coin. Toramaru releva la tête et fit face… à un monstre. _Oh mon Dieu ! Elle est énorme…_ Il rougit et écarquilla les yeux. _Superbe_!

Toramaru retourna à sa place, confus, sous les regards et les visages hilares de ses camarades. Il termina de se laver dans un état second, l'esprit embrumé par ses visions d'un Adonis s'employant à frotter la moindre partie de son magnifique corps. (Okkkkkk j'en rajoute un peu mais bon…) Le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'il était seul dans les douches quand il entendit les rires de ses amis dans le vestiaire. Il s'y précipita, à moitié sec, tandis que les autres se coiffaient. Kido avait déjà remis ses fameuses lunettes et discutait avec Hiroto près de la porte. Une fois habillé, il tenta de se coiffer sans succès. _Eh merde merde merde !_

« - Toramaru, viens-là, je vais te montrer comment s'y prenne les grands pour se coiffer ! » Lui dit Goenji, moqueur.

Le garçon en question acquiesça et se laissa coiffer par son ami. Kido et Hiroto étaient tous les deux partis pour aller parler avec Endou et le coach Hibiki. _Je suis seul avec Goenji Shuuya. Et je l'ai vu de très près dans toute sa spendeur pour la première de ma vie. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'ai toujours côtoyé des garçons dans les vestiaires… Ils n'ont jamais eu cet effet là sur moi…_

« - Voilà, avec un peu de gel et d'habitude, tu as la classe, boy ! (oui, il parle comme Roniejo :b)

- Tu as été rapide Goenji-san !

- C'est l'habitude de me coiffer. Si j'avais eu un petit frère, je lui aurais appris. Mais j'aime bien faire des couettes à Yuuka. Dit-il en souriant à l'évocation de sa sœur.

_Quel sourire ! Il aime vraiment beaucoup sa petite sœur… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'en éprouve un pincement au cœur._

- Oh, je vois ! D'ordinaire j'arrive à me coiffer mais aujourd'hui non…

- Ca arrive. Au fait, tu as bien joué aujourd'hui, vraiment. Quand je vous ai vu jouer avec Hiroto, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de participer. On aurait dit une sorte de danse. C'était incroyable ! Tu as un vrai potentiel en toi. Il n'y a plus qu'à le travailler.

- M-merci Goenji-san. _Mais c'est toi qui a du potentiel. Et c'état avec toi que j'aurais voulu jouer, pas avec Hiroto…_ Je te battrai Goenji-san. J'y arriverai ! s'écria-t-il avec un clin d'œil en direction de son rival et ami.

- Oui oui, c'est ça ! Répondit Goenji avec un clin d'œil.

Ils partirent ensemble vers le dortoir et la salle commune où le repas serait servi ce soir.

Il vit Tobitaka-san qui discutait avec… Fudo. Ils souriaient même. Toramaru était content que Tobitaka-san s'intègre dans l'équipe. Et qu'il s'améliore au foot, aussi. Il devenait vraiment utile à Inazuma Japan. Il s'installa donc avec Kazumeru et Sakuma et écouta leur discussion :

« … technique ultime !

- Nous deux tu crois ? Demanda Sakuma

- Oui c'est envisageable ! On demandera au coach ce qu'il en pense demain !

- Oui ! Blabla… »

Mais tandis qu'il triturait sa nourriture, le garçon pensait encore à Kido et Goenji, assis à la même table, avec Endou. _Ces trois-là sont vraiment très liés. Et leur amitié rend Goenji encore moins accessible…_

Il secoua la tête. Ça ne servait à rien d'y penser. Autant se concentrer sur le foot, et réfléchir à comment améliorer les techniques. Fort de cette nouvelle résolution il prit part à la discussion animée entre Sakuma et Fudo qui parlaient assez (bon ok, fort au point que les autres joueurs arrêtent de parler pour les écouter) en mangeant avec entrain.

* * *

><p><strong>Partie 2.<strong>

« Merci pour le repas ! » remercièrent en chœur tous les à un ils partaient, soit dans leur chambre ou dans la salle commune pour continuer les discussions entamées pendant le repas. Goenji, les mains dans les poches, se rendit dans sa chambre sans précipitation. Il salua Endou sur le pallier puis s'enferma et se précipita sur son lit. _Toramaru… Kido…_Quelque chose avait été spécial avec ces deux là aujourd'hui. Le plus jeune l'avait regardé toute la journée, il l'avait senti, quand de son côté il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir toucher Yuuto, le serrer dans ses bras. Il avait souhaité percer le noir des lunettes de son ami. Il avait désiré sa bouche comme jamais, il la désirait encore. Son corps avait été sous tension toute la journée, pour ne rien laisser paraître. Refouler cette électricité qu'il sentait parcourir tout son être à l'approche de Kido l'avait rendu plus puissant à l'entraînement. _Un mal pour un bien_, songea-t-il.

L'attaquant vedette de l'équipe n'avait jamais été le genre de mec à courir après les filles. Il s'en fichait éperdument. Il les regardait comme des amies, comme des mecs, rien de plus. Le jeune homme se délesta de sa veste et de son t-shirt avant de s'étaler sur le ventre, la tête dans l'oreiller. Il respira l'air venant de l'objet. L'oreiller sentait le gel et le deo. Les siens évidemment. Il aurait néanmoins préféré qu'il sente l'odeur d'un autre. _Kido… je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi toi ?_ Ne pouvant plus rester assis il enfila sa veste qu'il laissa ouverte et partit courir sur la plage.

Il sentait le vent sur son torse, caresser son visage, le traverser de part en part. _Je dois m'améliorer. Mon endurance, ma vitesse. Je ne dois plus pouvoir être dribblé !_Il courut le long de la mer puis fit des pointes de vitesse, s'enfonça dans les bois pour dribbler avec une balle imaginaire entre les arbres. Il échoua plusieurs fois, mais recommença jusqu'à réussir. Transpirant et essoufflé, Goenji retourna sur la plage et lança le pneu qui pendait au bout de la corde le plus loin possible. Il essaya de le contrer, sans succès. Il réessaya. Toujours plus loin et plus fort. _J'y arriverais_ !

« - Aaaaah ! »

Bong. Bruit de chute.

« - Merde ! J'y arrive pas. ! »

En rage, il se releva et lança le pneu. Il concentra toute son énergie dans sa jambe et au lieu de tenter de le bloquer il frappa dedans de toute sa force. _Je… réu…ssi…raaaaaai !_Le pneu fit un retour en arrière incroyable et revint tout aussi fort, droit sur lui. Goenji l'esquiva et se laissa tomber par terre, incrédule. _J'ai réussi._Il s'autorisa un sourire.

« - Goenji, c'est toi ? Je pensais qu'Endou s'entraînait encore, mais je l'ai croisé dans sur le terrain. Il fait nuit, rentrons !

_Kido !_

-Il est encore tôt tu sais ? Je n'arrivais pas à rester calme, alors je suis venu me défouler.

- Ca à l'air d'avoir marché. Je peux m'asseoir ? »

Goenji fit oui de la tête. Il sentait la tension qu'il avait tentée d'évacuer revenir au grand galop. Cela lui procurait des frissons. Il sourit et s'assit pour regarder la mer. _Ça n'a pas suffit. Tous ces efforts et je suis encore plein d'énergie. Kido Yuuto, ressens-tu cette tension toi aussi ? Veux-tu la brisée ? Je peux t'attendre, mais si tu ne viens pas, c'est moi qui viendrai._Kido enleva ses lunettes.

« - Hum. Ca fait longtemps que je ne les ai pas enlevées. J'ai l'impression d'être vunérable sans elles. Et puis, ce sont celles que le Commandant m'a donné.

- Elles sont ce que tu as de plus précieux ? Lui demanda Goenji.

- Je dirais que oui, avec Haruna, le football et t…

_Qu'allait-il dire ?_

- Moi aussi j'aime ma petite sœur. C'est naturel. Et elle me manque énormément ! Tu as la chance qu'Haruna soit une manageuse d'Inazuma Japan…

- Je sais. »

Kido le fixa dans les yeux. Goenji soutint son regard. _Que faire_ ? Il frissonna et referma sa veste, prétexte pour se dérober au regard enflammé de son ami. Kido ne cessa de le fixer pendant ce moment. Goenji sentit son pouls s'accélérer_. C'est totalement irrationnel. J'ai envie de rompre la tension. J'ai envie de toucher Kido. J'ai envie de te posséder. Sois à moi… Depuis quelque temps j'ai l'impression de graviter autour de toi. Tu exerce une attraction incroyable. C'est impossible_ ! Il y avait quelque chose de tangible dans l'air. Le garçon respirait plus vite et avait l'air de lutter contre… quoi au juste ?

« - Oï, Goenji, tu vas bien ? »

L'intéressé ne répondit pas, se contentant de le fixer, une lueur étrange dans les yeux. Kido, décontenancé, rougit. _Oh mon Dieu, je vais le bouffer !_ L'adolescent aux cheveux blancs ferma les yeux et souffla. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, la situation n'avait pas changé. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer son ami avec des yeux affamés. Il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient quasiment côte à côte.

« - Je vais très bien. »

Il tenta sa chance. L'attaquant poignet de son ami aux yeux rouges et le déséquilibra pour se placer au dessus de lui.

« -… Goenji ?

-… »

Shuuya entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de Yuuto. Il s'allongea quasiment sur le corps de l'autre pour être sûr de ne pas se faire jeter. Mais le garçon en-dessous n'opposait pas de résistance. Leurs visages étaient presque collés, mais Shuuya hésitait. _Je vais vraiment faire ça ? Est-ce que j'en ai vraiment envie ? Je ne sais plus... Ça paraissait tellement évident il y a quelques secondes_… Kido le fixait de ses yeux brillants, la bouche entr'ouverte. Lorsqu'il remarqua ceci, il n'hésita pas une seconde de plus. Il plongea avidement sa langue dans la bouche de son nouvel amant. Goenji sentait les mains de Kido s'agripper à ses cheveux dans l'espoir de les rapprocher encore plus. Ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement, leurs corps entremêlés sur le sable, laissant l'électricité et la tension installée entre eux se dissiper.

Kido ressentait partout sur lui la présence de Goenji. Où qu'il cherche à respirer il y avait son souffle, derrière ses yeux clos, il le voyait encore, son cœur battait au rythme du sien. Leurs bouches ne semblaient pas vouloir se séparer, leurs langues dansaient en harmonie, ou plutôt combattaient pour savoir qui dominerait l'autre. La douce pression qu'exerçaient les mains de Shuuya sur son visage le rassurait. _Je ne peux plus respirer_, paniqua-t-il. Gouenji le sentit et rompit son baiser, sans pour autant décoller ses lèvres de celles douces et sucrées de l'autre garçon. Il lécha ses lèvres puis effleura sa machoire pour remonter vers l'oreille qu'il mordilla.

Il sentait la main de Yuuto lui caresser les cheveux tandis que de son autre bras il l'enserrait à la taille, sous sa veste, et caressait son dos. Lassé de l'oreille de son cher et tendre, il retrouva bien vite sa bouche pour un autre long et passionné baiser. Yuuto cherchait à prendre l'ascendant et Shuuya le laissa faire. Sans s'en rendre compte il se retrouva en-dessous de Kidou et sa bouche se retrouvait seule. En effet, sa complice s'était trouvé un autre compagnon de jeu. Le téton droit du garçon en l'occurrence. Il était délicatement suçoté, mordillé et léché. A sa plus grande surprise, Gouenji trouva ça plutôt agréable._Retiens-toi de le prendre sur place !_ Il releva le visage de Kidou, avec précaution comme s'il risquait de le marquer s'il appuyait trop.

Le garçon au regard incendiaire le dévorait littéralement des yeux. Shuuya le sentait, ce regard de braise s'attarder sur les moindre des détails de sa peau qui luisait sous la fine couche de transpiration, qui captait chaque oscillation de chaque cil, qui distinguait les faibles contractions de chaque muscle, le frisson causé par le vent. Tout cela simultanément. L'attaquant comprit enfin pourquoi son amant était un stratège de génie ainsi qu'un milieu de terrain accomplit : il pouvait tout capter, chaque forme dans son ensemble puis concentré sa vision en un seul point. Ce qu'il était en train de faire en ce moment puisqu'il fixait les lèvres fines et entr'ouvertes de Gouenji. _Pourquoi fait-il ça ?_ Gémit-il intérieurement. _Il est tellement désirable… Et il sait que ce que nous faisons n'est pas « normal ». Il ne fait rien pour m'en empêcher. En a-t-il envie, lui aussi ? Putain il va me faire bander s'il continue à me fixer comme ça. Arrête de me regarder comme si j'étais la chose la plus agréable au monde à voir !_Mais, il était flatté évidemment. Et il trouvait Kidou bien plus désirable que lui-même. Quoique un peu trop habillé. Mais il se chargerait de ça plus tard. La priorité était belle et bien cette bouche attirante avec ses lèvres si douces, avides pourtant un incroyable trésor dans le plus magnifique palais qu'il connaissait. Il sentit une douce chaleur montée en lui, qui venait du bas. _Oh oh, ça se corse, on dirait._

Kidou se hissa sur lui et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou en remontant vers la mâchoire puis vint finalement forcer l'entrée de la bouche de l'attaquant, qui résista à peine quelques secondes. Il n'avait aucune raison de ne pas céder à l'envahisseur tant désiré après tout. Délicatement, il ôta la veste de son amant sans rompre le baiser, et sentit la peau brûlante de désir. Dès lors il n'eut plus aucun doute sur ce qu'il voulait faire. L'attaquant de feu plaqua sa main droite sur la nuque du brun et se rendit compte que leurs deux corps tendaient à aller l'un vers l'autre dans une sorte d'attraction irrésistible. Il agrippa de l'autre main la fesse gauche de son camarade qui sursauta et rougit encore un peu plus si possible. Il le déshabilla entièrement et rompit le baiser pour pouvoir le contempler. Son corps nu et athlétique allait le rendre fou. Goenji sentait une douleur sous la ceinture et décida qu'il était temps de se dévoiler également. Se délestant rapidement de sa veste et du reste de ses vêtements, il laissa apparaître son érection qui commençait à devenir importante, et égrena du sable entre ses doigts.

Kido le regardait, ébahi et rouge comme une pivoine. Le stratège ne pouvait à l'évidence plus penser avec cohérence, ses yeux écarlates ne se posaient que quelques millisecondes sur chaque partie du corps de son amour mais il savait désormais où étaient les zones érogènes et où il devait agir pour provoquer une réaction positive. C'était là son don. Déceler le moindre détail, instinctivement.

« -Je crois bien que je t'aime. » Cette phrase troubla davantage encore le jeune garçon brun. Trouble qui s'intensifia lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son ami les releva tous les deux et le fixait de ses yeux d'onyx, arborant des rougeurs à faire pâlir des tomates. Kido était littéralement sur un petit nuage. S'il était déjà en extase pour une phrase, qu'en serait-il quand leurs corps partageront plus que quelques caresses ? Il sentait une bouffée de chaleur montée en lui rien qu'en y pensant. Tandis qu'il rêvassait, Goenji se collant à lui, passa un bras sous son aisselle puis le second dans le creux des genoux son cher et tendre. Il le portait tel une princesse (ou un prince, allez savoir :3) et l'emmenait à l'orée de la forêt, pour l'intimité prodiguée par les feuilles des épais buissons. Le seme posa son uke dans l'herbe et l'embrassa avec une fougue et une passion non dissimulée. Il attrapa tendrement l'érection naissante de celui-ci et la caressa, faisant gémir de bien-être son amant. Il venait à peine de commencer mais Kido semblait déjà si excité qu'il ne put calmer ses ardeurs et se sentait durcir rapidement.

« - Shuuya…

- Ouiii ? Couina-t-il en continuant de le caresser tout doucement.

- Tu me rends… fou… Gémit-il, le suppliant des yeux de le masturber plus rapidement et plus fort.

- Tu n'es pas le seul à être fou, mon amour… Murmura-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour son compagnon. En même temps qu'il prononçait cette phrase, il lui écarta les cuisses et approcha son visage du membre de Kido.

- Goenji… ! Tu n'es pas obligé… s'opposa Kido. Hmmm…ah ! » Il changea radicalement d'avis lorsque qu'il sentit la langue humide et chaude de Goenji titiller sa verge gonflée. Il sentit un frisson de plaisir lui parcourir l'échine. Une sensation incroyable de chaleur le remplissait à tel point qu'il croyait briller comme le soleil. _Quel sentiment merveilleux ! Shuuya, je ne désire que toi. Rien ne m'est plus nécessaire que ton corps et ton esprit. Prends-moi, Goenji ! Prends-moi…_

Il se doutait cependant qu'une partie plus douloureuse était à prévoir. Mais il n'avait pas peur, puisqu'_il_ était là. Kido ne se contrôlait plus vraiment, gémissant à chaque passage de la malicieuse langue de Goenji, le corps parcouru de spasmes mais il lui restait encore assez d'esprit (on ne possède pas Kido aussi facilement :B) pour sentir une pression, sans doute un doigt au niveau de son anneau de chair. Goenji avait humidifié un doigt et hésitait, de peur de lui faire mal.

« - Vas-y… »

Il n'hésita plus lorsqu'il reçut l'accord de Yuuto. C'était leur première fois à tous deux, mais se serait Kido qui souffrirait le plus. Il fit rentrer un doigt et sentit son ami se crisper, malgrès la prise en bouche du sexe de ce dernier. Il bougea lentement son doigt en lui et sentit l'étau se détendre. Il délaissa quelques secondes ce qui lui occupait la bouche pour humidifier un second doigt et le faire rejoindre son petit copain à l'intérieur du corps agité de l'uke.

Kido eut mal. Ce fut vraiment douloureux, ces deux intrus bougeant en lui. Mais malgré les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux, il voulait que Goenji le pénètre, qu'il jouisse en lui. Le stratège voulait offrir cela à son amant et fit son possible pour se détendre. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son amant et lui donna son accord muet en le couvant amoureusement des yeux. Shuuya retira ses doigts, plaça les jambes de Yuuto sur ses épaules avant de l'agripper par les hanches et le pénétra lentement. Il sentit l'anneau de chair se resserrer autour de son sexe gonflé mais il lui suffit de titiller celui de son compère pour le détendre. Malgré les larmes de Kido, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un plaisir intense. À chaque va-et-vient, il sentait son désir augmenté et s'agrippant solidement aux reins de son ami, il s'enfonça brutalement, instinctivement en lui. Gouenji avait vraiment du mal à être doux tellement il avait besoin de sensations encore plus intenses. Chaque poussée étant plus intense que l'autre, il réussit à atteindre un point sensible de Kido qui gémit faiblement.

« - Shuuya… »

Le cœur de l'intéressé s'arrêta à l'entende de son prénom gémit langoureusement. Il alla frapper la prostate de l'uke, ne pouvant plus réprimer ses vagues de désir et d'excitations et ils gémirent en même temps. Les deux comprirent qu'ils avaient trouvé leur rythme. Yuuto ne ressentait même plus la douleur qui semblait avoir disparu au profit de vagues de chaleur fiévreuse. Sa respiration était désordonnée et sa voix montait dans les aigus sans qu'il puisse la contrôlée. Il regardait le visage éclairé par l'extase de son amant de ses yeux brillants et ne pu que constater à quel point il était beau, les muscles contractés, les yeux fermés, un sourire béat plaqué sur son visage fiévreux et ses cheveux blancs qui lui collaient à la peau. Kido se sentit partir, alors que Gouenji, gémissant et haletant tentait de prolonger ce moment délectable qui précédait l'orgasme. Le brun céda en premier et aspergea le bas-ventre du seme qui lorsqu'il sentit un liquide tiède comprit qu'il pouvait se lâcher. Dans une ultime poussée il éjacula à l'intérieur de Kido qui avait fermé les yeux pour profiter au maximum de ce dernier instant.

Exténués, ils s'assirent tous deux dans l'herbe, côte à côte, pour profiter de cette plénitude qui régnait autour deux. Ils rayonnaient littéralement de bonheur. Leurs respirations se calmaient tandis que Kido se relevait pour aller chercher leurs vêtements. Shuuya le contemplait, léchant distraitement avec le doigt le sperme dont l'avait involontairement aspergé son ami. _Est-ce qu'on a eu raison de faire ça ? Dans le long terme, ça ne risque pas d'affecter nos jeux ? Et si on se disputait, ça pourrait faire du tord à l'équipe… Mais je n'ai pas envie de renoncer à lui…_Il enfila les affaires que lui lança Kido et le regarda s'habiller en rougissant.

« - Hey, comment on va faire pour les entraînements… ? Le questionna gentiment Kido.

- Je sais pas… C'est le cadet de mes soucis en ce moment ! » Mentit Goenji, l'attrapant par la taille et l'embrassant sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer.

Ils rentrèrent au dortoir main dans la main sans avoir remarquer qu'un jeune garçon aux cheveux verts les observait en souriant malicieusement.

**Ça y est, le chapter one est sorti ! Il failli ne jamais voir le jour, étant donné que les cours ont repris et que la motivation qui m'animait lors des vacances à pris la poudre d'escampette. Breffons, il y aura sûrement une suite :) . Merci à Caro pour son soutien et son humour! ^o^**

**Ps : Je suis étonnée qu'il n'y ait pas énormément de yaoi lemon de ce manga "Inazuma Eleven" alors que c'est tout de même un bon manga.**

**Ps² : Pourquoi toujours autant de Fuusuke Suzuno et Haruya Nagumo (Gazel et Burn) alors qu'il y a tant de couples de rêve exploitables ! (Gouenji x Kido, Toramaru x Gouenji , Kidou x Fudou , Hiroto x Midorikawa, Fubuki x Gouenji...) Même si ils sont présents, par rapport à Fuusuke et Haruya, ils sont minoritaires! Par contre, Endou en yaoi... à part avec son ballon de foot ou Fidio, je vois pas trop. :x**

**Le mot de la fin : I want, I want, I want Yaoi ! (hope reviews :3)**


End file.
